When The Plan Is Changed
by kineret
Summary: What will happen if for some odd reason Klaus will spare on Jenna's life? What will happen if he will sacrifice another vampire?
1. change of mind

**Hi,**

**New story...**

**I had it on my computer for ages, and suddenly I decided to finish it, so here you go :)**

**P.S.**

Thanks to simply-aly and the story "When One Has Forever". It gave me the idea of Klaus/Jenna.

**When the plan is changed **

**Chapter 1: change of mind**

Klaus was looking at the three circles of fire in front of him; one werewolf, one doppelganger, and one blond new vampire.

He listened carefully to Elena's voice. "Don't worry Jenna; it's going to be alright." The new vampire looked confused and really scared. "Why me? I would have never wanted to be a vampire, who needs eternal life? What would I do with so much time? But I am going to die, so I guess I would never know," said Jenna. "Jenna I am so sorry," said Elena.

Something in her words got Klaus attention. Such a young vampire that knows nothing about immortality. He deliberates for a moment. "Klaus, it's almost the time." Said Greta. "There is a change in my plan. I need a new vampire," said Klaus. "Are you sure? We may miss the moment." Said Greta. "Yes I am." Said Klaus. "We can take Catherine," said Greta. "No, not Catherine. Someone that is not connected to anyone," he said. "Someone like who?" asked Greta. "Someone from our network. I will like it more if he or she had made us trouble before." Said Klaus. "Sure." Said Greta and open her cellphone.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Elena. "He is staring at me." said Jenna. Elena turned to look at Klaus. "Try to hear what he says," said Elena. Jenna concentrated for a moment. "Well?" asked Elena. "Nothing, just a name, Paul, I think." Said Jenna.

Both of the girls looked up when a man show out of nowhere. Greta circled him with the fire, and released Jenna. "You are free to go, my dear." Said Klaus. Jenna looked at Elena. "Go! I will be fine." Said Elena. Jenna disappeared in the distance. Klaus stared after her for a moment and then started his ritual.

**Three days later…**

"Hello brother." Said Klaus to Elijah that was standing above him. Elijah threw some clothes at him. "How long I was out?" asked Klaus while getting dress. "Three days," said Elijah. "And you are here to…" asked Klaus."Clean up your mess and demand your promise." Said Elijah. "Of course," said Klaus.

They started to walk side by side. "Who is Jenna?" asked Elijah. "What?" asked Klaus, confused. "Jenna, you mumbled her name before you woke up," said Elijah. "Ho, Jenna. She is the aunt of Elena Gilbert." Said Klaus. "You killed her last night." Said Elijah. "No I didn't. I killed Paul instead." Said Klaus. "You didn't kill the girl? Why?" asked Elijah. "I don't know, something she said maybe, or maybe I felt sorry for the Gilbert boy, or maybe I just changed my mind." Said Klaus. "Maybe," said Elijah, suspicious look in his eyes. "Maybe." said Klaus, devilish smile on his face.


	2. the one with the reddish-blond curls

**Hi,**

**New story...**

**I had it on my computer for ages, and suddenly I decided to finish it, so here you go :)**

**P.S.**

Thanks to simply-aly and the story "When One Has Forever". It gave me the idea of Klaus/Jenna.

**Chapter 2: The One With The Reddish-Blond Curls**

"So he just changed his mind?" asked Damon. "On the million time, yes Damon. Now, do you have more blood?" asked Jenna. "Sure," said Damon and poured her another glass.

It was three days after the ritual. John had die so Elena could live and Jenna was dealing with the thirst for blood. Alaric was there with her, but she pushed him away, he made her thirst impossible to bear.

Stefan was gone, after he gave his liberty to Klaus, so Damon could heal from the werewolf bite. And now they have a new vampire to deal with.

Jenna tried to look out of the window. She screams in pain when the sun light touched her skin. "Bonnie didn't get you a ring yet remember?" said Alaric softly. "I don't want to be a vampire," said Jenna and started to sob. Alaric hugged her.

For a moment the sobs stopped. She stared at his neck artery. Her fangs came out, and she was thrown a back by Bonnie's spell.

"I am sorry," she mumbled and started to sob again, sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. "Its o.k." said Alaric and tried to get closer to her. "No! Stay away from me!" she screamed at him and moved away from his touch. "Jenna, Bonnie got your ring." Said Damon and gave her a silver ring with blue stone on it.

Jenna put it on, and then she was gone.

"Arrr… maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give her the ring." Said Damon. "You think?!" said bonnie angrily. "Let's find her," said Alaric and they scattered in town.

* * *

But Jenna wasn't at town anymore. She was following an instinct, a feeling deep inside. She was running for two days, and she was starving, and filthy.

Jenna fined herself standing in front of a motel. She got in and needed to hold her breath. She didn't want to kill the man behind the counter.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the man. "I am looking for two guys, one has reddish-blond curls and one is a bit shorter and has black hair. Are they here?" asked Jenna. "Yes. I can call them," he said and lifted his phone. "No need, just give me the number of the room." said Jenna. "O.k. its 205," said the man. "Thanks," said Jenna and went upstairs.

Jenna was standing in front of the red door of room 205. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and she was standing in front of the curly one.

"Dear Jenna! What a pleasant surprise!" said Klaus. "Amm… I forgot your name, sorry." She said. "It's Klaus, come on in." said Klaus. She walked in and he closed the door behind her.

The room was small, with two beds, table, two chairs, an old TV and door that lead to a small bathroom with a shower.

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" asked Stefan. "I don't know," said Jenna. "Did you follow us? Did Damon send you to follow us?" asked Klaus. "No. I was running, and I got here. I don't know how I knew where you are, I didn't know that I am looking for you until I got in and asked about you." Said Jenna. "Ha, you are not lying." Said Klaus. "Of course not," said Jenna.

"Stefan why don't you go to clean the mess down stairs?" asked Klaus. "What mess?" asked Jenna. "The man you killed." Said Klaus. "I didn't kill anyone, but I am starving." Said Jenna. "Stefan why don't you get him here for Jenna's dinner." Suggested Klaus. "I will get her blood bags. If you hurt her I will kill you." Said Stefan and left the room.

"Just to satisfy my curiosity, if you didn't know my name, what did you said to the guy down stairs?" asked Klaus. "I told him I am looking for two guys, one with reddish-blond curls and one shorter with black hair." Said Jenna, embarrassed. Klaus chuckled.

"Do you mind if I take a shower? I stink." Said Jenna. "You are not stinks my lovely, but go ahead use the shower if you want, you can use one of my shirts until you clean your clothes." Said Klaus. "Thank you." She mumbled and took the black shirt he gave her.

Jenna took a long warm shower, and then washed her clothes in the sink. She put them to dry on the rack of the shower curtain.

She walked back to the room, drying her hair with a towel. "Feeling better my lovely?" asked Klaus looking at her from head to tows. His shirt was long for her, but it's still exposed her long legs. "Yes. Is all the originals are like you?" she asked. "Like me how?" asked Klaus. "Flirty." Said Jenna. He started to laugh.

Jenna lifted her head in the moment she smell the blood. Stefan came back with a big stock of blood bags. He gave her one and she started to drink it fast.

After three blood bags, she finely felt full.

"So Jenna, why are you here?" asked Stefan. "Because I couldn't be there?" she suggested. "What about Jeremy, and Alaric?" asked Stefan. She gave him a sad face. "I almost attacked Alaric, I didn't want to stick around to see if I will attack Jeremy or not." Said Jenna. "So what will you do with Alaric?" asked Stefan. "Nothing. I am a vampire now, I can't date a human." Said Jenna.

Jenna could see that her words hurt him, but it was true. He is a vampire and Elena is human and looked what happened to them. What chance she has while she is so new to this life?

"Can I stay with you?" asked Jenna. "No," said Stefan. "Of course you can, Stefan don't be rude." Said Klaus. Stefan glared at him but said nothing. Jenna nodded.

Jenna took one sheet, one blanket and one pillow and arranged it on the floor. "What are you doing?" asked Stefan. "Going to bed," said Jenna. "Don't be ridiculous, you can use my bed." Said Stefan. "Exactly, you can use his bed." Said Klaus. Jenna laughed. "Its fine, good night boys," said Jenna and got in to her improvised bed.

"Boys?" asked Klaus and looked at Stefan. Stefan shrugged. She sighed. "You may walk on the earth for years, but when I looked at you I see boys." She explained. "Really? He is seventeen, so it's fine, but I don't looks like a boy," said Klaus. "Yes you do, to me. I am 29. how old are you? 22?" she asked. "23." He answered. "You see? So, good night boys." Said Jenna and went to sleep.

Klaus mumbled something unclear and went to sleep. Stefan went to sleep too.


	3. Relationship

**Hi,**

**New story...**

**I had it on my computer for ages, and suddenly I decided to finish it, so here you go :)**

**P.S.**

Thanks to simply-aly and the story "When One Has Forever". It gave me the idea of Klaus/Jenna.

**Chapter 3: Relationship **

When Jenna woke up it was 2:00 a.m. she walked slowly to the beds. She covered Stefan with his blanket and then moved to do the same with Klaus.

While Stefan continued to sleep undisturbed, Klaus open his eyes. He was confused to see her standing above him. "Sorry," she whispered. "What are you doing?" he whispered back. "Covers you up, your blanket fell," she answered. He still looked confused. "It's a habit I adopted since I moved in to the Gilbert house. I woke up every night to check on Elena and Jeremy, I guess my body doesn't know the different between here and there," she explained quietly.

His blue eyes softened at her words. Why she has such influence over him? And how did she find him on the first place? Them, he reminded to himself, not him, she fined them.

Jenna sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you o.k.?" she asked. He straightened up, what's brought him closer to her. She held her breath. Klaus felt his dead heart speeding his beats. Jenna stared at him for a moment and then she was in his arms.

Klaus kissed her deeply, his tongue slid into her mouth exploring the new space. Jenna wrapped her arms around him, one of her hands integrated with his curls.

His hands were on her too. One was in her hair while the other caressed her thigh. Klaus pulled off her shirt and started kissing her neck. Jenna sighed. He pulled her in to his bed under the blanket, they were kissing, caressing, making love.

Eventually they fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

Jenna woke up at 6:00 a.m. Klaus was curled against her body, still sleeping. She petted his curls softly, wondering about his life. She knew his history, from human trough vampire to hybrid. She knew that sometimes life made the person, and she probably would turn up the same if she had to live his life.

"What are you thinking about that makes you look so disturbed, my lovely?" asked Klaus quietly. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that he woke up.

"Nothing. How are you?" she asked softly, caressing his hair. "Good and tired." Answered Klaus. "Good and tired concludes me as well." She replied. He smiled at her. He couldn't remember when was the last time that he felt so good.

"I just remembered something, wasn't Elijah supposed to be with you?" asked Jenna. "Arrr… why do you ask?" said Klaus. "No specific reason, I just like him." Said Jenna. "Ha. I though you like Me." he teased her. "I slept with you didn't I? It's a different way of liking." She said. "So you wouldn't sleep with him if you had the chance?" asked Klaus. "He is hot and everything but I don't mess up with two brothers." Said Jenna. "Good. Because I am not the sharing type," he whispered seductively and got closer to her. "Neither do I." she whispered back and kissed him.

"Klaus!" shouted Stefan. They both jumped. "Ouch! I think I bite my tongue." Mumbled Jenna. Klaus held her face carefully. "You bite your tongue or I did?" asked Klaus, alarmed. "What's the different? It's already healed," said Jenna. "His bite is toxic to vampires." Said Stefan, worried. "I am fine." Said Jenna. Klaus bite his arm. "Take my blood anyway," said Klaus. "Your blood is the cure to your bite?" asked Jenna after drinking from his blood.

"Where were you when all the mess with Damon's bite and the cure happened?" asked Stefan. "I was freaking out about my mess," said Jenna. "Ho," said Stefan, understanding.

"Stefan can you get my clothes from the bathroom please?" she asked. Stefan went to the bathroom and came back with her blue jeans, red blouse and socks. "Thank you," she said and looked around. "Your underwear and bra should be under the blanket, my lovely," said Klaus, smirking. "Ho, thanks." She mumbled embarrassed and dressed up under the blanket.

Klaus on the other hand, dressed up in the room, not embarrassed at all.

Jenna tied up her shoelaces. "Do you have more blood?" she asked. "Sure," said Stefan and gave her a bag. "Now what?" she asked between the sipping. Klaus smiled. She looked so much younger and cute with the edge of the blood bag in her mouth, he thought to himself.

"You are staying here; Stefan and I have some stuff to do." Said Klaus. "No way. I am not a prisoner. I am coming with you." Said Jenna. Klaus stared at her eyes. "Klaus don't," said Stefan. "You are staying here." Said Klaus, compelling her. Jenna blinked for a moment. "No, I am coming with you." She insisted.

Klaus stared at Stefan, confused. "I am supposed to be able to compel her," said Klaus. "You tried to compel me?!" asked Jenna angrily. "Wait a second my lovely." He said with a raised finger. "Why didn't it worked?" asked Klaus. "How did Jenna fined us by feeling? There is something different with her, or maybe it's both of you," said Stefan. "I never heard about something like that," said Klaus, wonder in his voice.

"Let's go, we can deal with this later." Said Klaus and they went to his car. Jenna sat at the back seat quietly. "Still hungry my lovely?" asked Klaus. She ignored him. "Jenna?" asked Stefan. "Mmm…?" she hummed. "Hungry?" asked Stefan. "No, I am fine." She replied.

"You are not speaking with me?" asked Klaus. Silence. "Jenna?" asked Klaus. Silence. "Fine. Do what you want, I don't care." Said Klaus. Silence. Klaus gritted his teeth angrily. Stefan hid a smile.

* * *

Klaus stopped in front of a house. "Stay in the car," he told Jenna. She ignored him and followed them.

Klaus knocked on the door. A woman opened it. "Hello, why don't you invite us in?" he compelled her. "Come in," she said and run inside. "I am looking for Ray." Said Klaus looking at the woman and her friend that was inside. "He wasn't here for months," said the other woman. "That's a lie," said Klaus. "He is in the bar," said the woman that invited them in.

"Kill the liar slowly, and the other one quickly." Said Klaus to Stefan. "Hey! Hey! What the hell Klaus?" said Jenna. "You are speaking with me my lovely?" asked Klaus. "There is someone else in here that answer to the name Klaus?" asked Jenna. "Get to the point my lovely," said Klaus.

"You can't kill them, they gave you what you want, so why killing them?" asked Jenna. "Because I want to," said Klaus. "Instead of killing them, I will compel them, teach me how. Please, for me?" asked Jenna.

Klaus growled. "What make you think that you mean anything to me?" said Klaus, smirking. "So say that I don't," she challenged him. "Fine. You mean nothing to me." said Klaus. "Liar." Said Jenna. "What?" said Klaus. "Your heart beat is steady, but you wrinkle your nose when you are lying." Said Jenna.

"Kill them Stefan," said Klaus. "Wait!" she called him. "What?" he asked. "Just don't kill them o.k.? please?" she asked. Klaus looked at her pleading face, and it's hurt in his chest. "Compel them Stefan and let's go," said Klaus and got out of there.

Klaus was leaning against his car when Jenna jumped in to his arms. "Thank you," she said. Klaus wrapped one arm around her. He stroked her hair. "You are a bad influence," said Klaus. "Bad? How?" she asked innocently. "You stopped me from killing, and that what we do. Vampires' nature is to kill." Said Klaus softly. She looked down at her hands that resting on his chest. "We don't have to, I didn't kill, and I am new to this life." Said Jenna.

Klaus sighed and kissed her head. Jenna leaned on him, putting her head on his chest.

He wondered what they have. Maybe this is how relationship feels.


	4. Getting Closer

**Hi,**

**New story...**

**I had it on my computer for ages, and suddenly I decided to finish it, so here you go :)**

**P.S.**

Thanks to simply-aly and the story "When One Has Forever". It gave me the idea of Klaus/Jenna.

**Chapter 4: Getting Closer **

Klaus was driving the car, this time Jenna was sitting next to him. Her knees were folded to her chest and she leaned her head on them, looking at Klaus.

It was a few days since they were at the house with the two girls. Klaus didn't act yet, he was waiting to the full moon.

"Let's have dinner," said Jenna. "Men or women?" asked Klaus. Stefan hissed. "What?" asked Jenna, confused. "What you prefer to feed on? Men or women?" asked Klaus. She pinched him. "Hey!" Klaus whine. "Real food, not people." She told him. "Don't pinch me and we can go to dinner." Said Klaus. She smiled, "deal." Said Jenna.

Klaus parked next to a grill restaurant on the beach. Jenna took his hand in hers. Klaus looked at their hands. It was so natural for her, so simple.

"Table for three please." Said Klaus to the host. "Follow me please," said the host in a wide smile. She was tall and blonde, and wore black tight jeans, and tight white blouse. They followed her to a table and sat down. She gave them the menu and said: "a waiter will come to take your order in a minute," she smiled. "Thanks," they said and she left them.

They order a bit from everything. Sausages, burgers, chicken parts and fish all grilled. And next to it salad, French fries, buns, some different sauces and three big glasses of coke.

They were eating and talking about neutral subjects.

* * *

Jenna was talking, while Klaus was staring at her with a smile on his lips. "Klaus? Honey are you alright?" she asked, touching his cheek gently. "Yes I am fine. Did you call me honey?" he asked. "Yep. Are you sure you are alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, let's pay the check and go back to the motel," said Klaus. "You two go, I am going for a walk," said Stefan. Klaus stared at him with suspicious eyes. "I hope you don't up to something." Said Klaus. "I am not, see you later." Said Stefan and left.

Klaus pay the check and they drove back to the motel.

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked Jenna. "Sure," said Klaus. "You look troubled." She stated. "I am fine," he said. She caressed lightly his hair and turned her head to the window.

Klaus smiled. She cares about him; he never thought that he will ever find someone like her. He took her hand in his, and Jenna smiled at him. It really felt natural to do.

They got in the room and she looked around. "What are you looking for, my lovely?" asked Klaus. "Blood," she told him and he pulled a blood bag from the mini-bar.

"If you ask me, I prefer the warm fresh blood straight from the vain," said Klaus. Jenna rolled her eyes at him. "But I don't ask you," she said in a smile. "Good point," said Klaus, smiling too. She laughed.

Klaus sat on the bed. It didn't surprise him when Jenna sat in his lap and curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her. "What's on your mind?" asked Jenna. "A lot of things," said Klaus. Jenna pinched his arm. "Hey!" he whined, "stop that," said Klaus, frowning. "So stop being annoying." She replied. He chuckled.

"What was the point of releasing your wolf side?" she asked. He didn't talk with her, so maybe he will answer her questions, she thought to herself. "Well, first it's what I am. I am a hybrid. Second, it makes me the most powerful creature in the world. Third, I can't create more hybrids without being one," answered Klaus.

"Why would you like to create more hybrids? You are unique, one of a kind." Said Jenna and looked up at him. He smiled. "So I can have a family, so I will not be alone." Said Klaus. "You already have a family, and they are really yours. Even if you fight with them, they are still family. Your hybrids will be strangers, they may be like you but it's not family," said Jenna with glossy eyes.

"Are you crying?" asked Klaus. "Maybe. Damon said that my emotions are increasing now," said Jenna. "It's true, part of being a vampire." Said Klaus. "Honey, you don't know how lucky you are, I would have done anything to get my sister back," she said and caressed his face. He smiled. "What?" she asked confused. "You called me honey again." He said, smiling wildly. Jenna kissed his lips softly. Its surprise her how he reacted to her affections. Like he is really not use to this warmth and love.

"My turn," said Klaus. "Your turn in what?" asked Jenna. "Asking questions," said Klaus. "O.k. what do you want to know?" asked Jenna. "Amm… you had only one sibling right?" Asked Klaus. "Yes, Miranda." Said Jenna.

"Ex husband?" asked Klaus. Jenna stared at him. "What? You could have had one," said Klaus. "No ex husband. A lot of lousy ex boyfriends, though." said Jenna. "Am I going to join to this list?" asked Klaus. "I don't want you to be one of my exes, but even if you do, I don't think that you will be at the lousy list, either." Said Jenna in a smile. "Well thank you my lovely," said Klaus and kissed her.

Jenna deepened their kiss. Her tongue got in his mouth, he felt so warm in her arms. She took off his shirt and he took off hers. He kissed her neck, her shoulders. She pulled his lips back to hers, kissing him deeply.

They took off the rest of their clothes, making love passionately.

* * *

A while later, Klaus and Jenna lay on their backs side by side, breathing hard.

"That was…" Jenna breathed. "Intense? Crazy? Absolutely amazing?" suggested Klaus and she chuckled. "All the options are right?" suggested Jenna. Klaus laughed. "Good choice," he said and she joined to his laugh of joy.

Klaus curled up against her body. Jenna kissed his forehead. "What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Jenna. "Creating hybrids." Said Klaus and drifted to sleep.

Jenna sighed and joined him in his sleep.


	5. Failure, Fight, Fate

**Hi,**

**I had it on my computer for ages, and suddenly I decided to finish it, so here you go :)**

**P.S.**

Thanks to simply-aly and the story "When One Has Forever". It gave me the idea of Klaus/Jenna.

**Chapter 5: Failure, Fight, Fate **

At the morning, Klaus was surprised to wake up alone in his bed. He sat up and saw Jenna and Stefan sitting at the table, eating pastries and drinking coffee.

"Morning honey, want to join us? There is fresh coffee." Said Jenna in a smile. "Morning my lovely. I will take a shower first, o.k.?" said Klaus. "Sure." Said Jenna. Klaus nodded and got in the bathroom.

Jenna was wearing new black jeans and some new green blouse too. She woke up early and had time to buy some clothes and coffee with pastries.

Ten minutes later Klaus was sitting at Jenna chair, putting her in his lap and sipping some coffee. Jenna was stroking his hair while he talked with Stefan about the bar that Ray attended regularly.

* * *

A few hours later, they were at the Rocky Mountains after Klaus failed to create his hybrids.

Klaus was upset, and it hurt Jenna to see him like that.

"Hey…" she said softly and grabbed his hand in hers. He stared at her, barely sees her. "Honey it will be fine," she encouraged him and kissed him softly on his lips. Her kiss was what calmed him down. His chest felt warm. He stroked her hair.

After healing Stefan from a bite, they left the mountains, driving to Chicago.

"Where are we going?" asked Jenna. "To meet an old friend." Said Klaus. "Werewolf, witch or vampire?" asked Jenna. Klaus started to laugh. He loved the way she think and talk. "What's so funny?" asked Jenna. "Nothing my lovely, and we are going to meet a witch," said Klaus.

"I still think that you don't need hybrids. You have your siblings; you just need to give them a chance." Said Jenna. "You don't know my siblings, I can't trust them they already betrayed me once." Said Klaus.

"That is your problem, you don't forget and you don't forgive, and you definitely don't trust anyone," said Jenna. "You are actually wants to talk about that right now?" asked Klaus. "I am just saying the true," said Jenna. "That's who I am," said Klaus. "Fine." Said Jenna. "Fine." Said Klaus angrily.

They got to Gloria's bar. "Where are you going?" asked Klaus when Jenna didn't go to the entrance of the bar with them. "What it is to you?" asked Jenna. "Seriously? You are mad now?" he asked. "What reason I have to be mad? I am just going to find some blood," said Jenna. "Clean after yourself," said Klaus. "Very funny." Said Jenna and left.

* * *

Jenna went to the unit storage that Stefan told her about this morning. She fined there a stock of blood bags in picnic cooler, and five coffins. She looked for Elijah.

Jenna lifted the heavy lid of the coffin. She looked at the gray face of Elijah. Jenna pulled the dagger out of Elijah's heart and waited, drinking a blood bag at the time.

She heard a gasp and went to the coffin with a bag of blood in her hand. "Hi, this will help," she said softly and handed him the blood bag. Elijah took the blood bag and jump out of the coffin.

"Hello Jenna, immortality suits you." Said Elijah, smiling. "Thanks. How are you?" asked Jenna. "Still stiff a bit, but fine. How are you?" asked Elijah. "In trouble, Klaus will kill me." said Jenna. "For waking me up?" asked Elijah. "For waking you, for lying to him about where I am going, for trying to make him trust his siblings and give up on the hybrids he insists to create," said Jenna.

Elijah looked at her, confused. "How close are you to Nicklaus?" asked Elijah. "To who?" asked Jenna. "Nicklaus, my brother." Said Elijah. "Ho. I didn't know that Klaus is a nickname." She said tilting her head. "So? What is going on between you two?" asked Elijah. "I am not sure. He chose not to kill me at the ritual, and I find him by feeling, and we… well…arrr," her voice trailed off and she shook her head, too embarrassed to continue.

Elijah looked at her with raised eyebrow. "You mean that you slept with him?" he asked her. "Yep. That what I meant," she said and started walking back and forth. Elijah chuckled.

"What about the feeling thing you said earlier?" asked Elijah. "I left town and find myself in the motel where Klaus and Stefan were staying, without actually knowing that they were there or that I was looking for them, and he can't compel me. It's all strange." Said Jenna. "Ha. It is strange." Said Elijah.

"Not more then to see Jenna in here with you, brother," said Klaus that just got in. "Crap." Said Jenna. "Crap indeed, my lovely." said Klaus. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "I thought that you are with the witch," said Jenna looking from Klaus to Stefan and back.

"Ho we were, but she needed something that Rebecca has, so we came to wake her up," said Klaus. "Ho. So you got two in price of one," she smiled. "I don't find the situation funny my lovely. I don't like that people disobey me, and go behind my back." Said Klaus. "Disobey you? Wow. I don't remember becoming your slave, Nicklaus. It is your full name right? Since it really obvious that we have nothing between us, I should stick to the formality." Said Jenna.

Klaus stared at her. "As you wish, my lovely." said Klaus. He opened one of the coffins and took out the dagger of his sister. There was a few moments of silence and then Klaus screamed in pain. Rebecca stubbed him with the dagger. To Jenna surprise he chuckled. "You know it doesn't work on me, baby sister." Said Klaus and pulled out the dagger from his flesh. "But I really hope its hurt." Said Rebecca.

Klaus chuckled and stared at Stefan eyes, saying "remember,"

Stefan blinked a few times and smiled. "Hello Rebecca." Said Stefan. "Stefan." Breathed Rebecca. Jenna looked at the blonde girl. She obviously in love with Stefan, and probably know him from the past.

"Gloria said you have something that connected to the original witch." Said Klaus while Rebecca took the blood bag that Jenna gave her. "Who are you?" asked Rebecca. "She is no one," Klaus answered before Jenna could open her mouth to reply. Jenna bite her lower lip and looked down at the coffin next to her, Elijah's dagger was still there. She grabbed it and threw it at Klaus. It hit his chest. He gritted his teeth and pulled it out. "As your sister said, I hope it hurt. Fuck you Nicklaus." Said Jenna and left. Elijah looked at the situation, intrigued.

"Now what's Gloria needs?" said Klaus impatience. Rebecca touched her neck, and froze. She looked inside the coffin. "My necklace," mumbled Rebecca. "You lost the one thing she needs?!" asked Klaus angrily. "It probably lost at the 20's when we ran, it's not my fault." Said Rebecca. "Let's hope Gloria will succeed without it," said Klaus and they left.

* * *

Jenna was already at Gloria's bar. She hid behind the bar looking in from a window, and trying to use her new hearing ability to listen.

"…lost it," she heard Klaus and almost growled. She tried to help him, she care for him and he talked to her like she is nothing.

Jenna got back to the conversation. "…help you? You must be joking. I just wanted a chance to be ready, that's why I send you to bring Rebecca. Now I can give you what you deserved." She heard Gloria.

Jenna saw Klaus trying to attack but falling down, holding his head, screaming in pain. The others were at the same situation. "It's impossible to kill you in regular methods, but I am sure that cutting your head off, will work." Said Gloria. "No…" mumbled Elijah and tried to stand up. Gloria flew a bottle of alcohol at his head and he collapsed.

Jenna sneaked in and snapped the witch neck. Klaus was panting on the floor, while Rebecca helped Elijah and Stefan was still unconscious. Jenna sat on the floor, leaning over Klaus.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Jenna. "Thanks to you my lovely," said Klaus, sitting up. "Good. And just that you know, you are lucky that I didn't cut your head off," said Jenna and stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Klaus, standing up too. "What is it to you? I am no one, remember?" said Jenna.

She kissed Elijah on the cheek, and after making sure that Stefan is o.k. she left.

Klaus followed her. "I don't get a kiss?" asked Klaus, smirking. "As I said, you are lucky I didn't cut your head off, or something else for that matter." Said Jenna still walking. "I didn't know you have that nerve in you." Said Klaus. "You don't know me Nicklaus. For some weird reason you chose not to kill me at your ritual, and somehow I connected to you, it doesn't mean I will stay with you, and let you use me and insult me whenever you want." Said Jenna angrily.

Klaus pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. Jenna fought him, until she couldn't anymore and she gave up and melted in to his kiss and embrace.

"I am sorry, my lovely, I am sorry." He whispered against her lips. Jenna bit her lower lip and stroked his cheek. "I forgive you," she whispered and kissed him softly.

Elijah, Rebecca and Stefan stared at them. "Is Nick just apologist?" asked Rebecca. "I think so. There is something really weird going on sister, and we need some information." Said Elijah. "Gloria is dead, in case you forgot," said Rebecca dryly. "She is not the only witch in the world." Said Elijah.

Klaus lifted his head. He heard his siblings' conversion. "Who do you have in mind brother?" asked Klaus, Jenna's still in his arms. Elijah smiled. "Roberta," said Elijah. "Crap, I hate her." Said Klaus. "She is one of the strong ones," said Elijah.

"Where can we find her?" asked Jenna. "In Russia." Said Nicklaus.

Jenna got ready to figure out their fate.


	6. Russia

**Hi,**

**I had it on my computer for ages, and suddenly I decided to finish it, so here you go :)**

**P.S.**

Thanks to simply-aly and the story "When One Has Forever". It gave me the idea of Klaus/Jenna.

**Chapter 6: Russia**

"So let me get it straight, we are flying to meet a witch in Russia? How do you know we can trust her?" asked Jenna. "She has a crush on Nick." Said Rebecca. "Arrg… I hate her already." Said Jenna, holding Klaus hand firmly. Klaus chuckled.

They were at the car, Elijah was driving, Rebecca sat next to him, and Klaus, Jenna and Stefan sat at the back seat. "So we are going to the airport?" asked Jenna. "Privet jet." Said Klaus. "Of course," she mumbled. Klaus laughed at the face she made.

Klaus looked over her shoulder at Stefan. "Who are you texting to?" asked Klaus. "Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline. It's multiplayer chat." Said Stefan. "Saying what?" asked Klaus, suspicious. "That we are going to Russia with Jenna and everything, what you thought I am saying?" said Stefan. "I don't know, plotting something against us." Said Klaus. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Is Alaric in there too?" asked Jenna softly. Klaus growled. Rebecca turned around to stare at him. He frowned at her and she rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, he is watching up on Jeremy. He asked if you are o.k. I said you are fine, in control of a 500 years old vampire." Said Stefan in a smile. She laughed.

"Is he knows about all of this?" she asked pointing at her and Klaus. "He does, but he is not abandoning Jeremy." Said Stefan. "Like I did." Said Jenna sadly. "It's not what I meant," said Stefan. "I know honey, but it's still true." Said Jenna softly. Klaus kissed her lips. "You will come back for him, and you will protect him forever. It's the perfect guardian, one that never dies." said Klaus, smiling. Jenna laughed. He kissed her forehead.

Klaus couldn't see her sad, it's was too painful for him. Jenna leaned closer to him and closed her eyes. A few moments later, she was already deep in sleep.

* * *

When Jenna opened her eyes, she was surprise to find herself sitting next to Klaus in a plane already in the air.

"Morning my lovely," said Klaus. "How did I get here?" asked Jenna. "You fell asleep so I carried you to the plane." Said Klaus, stroking her hair. "Ha. Are we in here for long time?" asked Jenna. "Not very long," answered Klaus while playing with a lock of her hair. "How much time until landing?" asked Jenna. "Nine hours and a half or so," said Klaus and kissed her cheek.

"What I am supposed to do in here for so much time?" asked Jenna, already bored. "Well, we can talk, or sleep, or kiss… mmm," said Klaus playfully. "We can have sex in the bathroom, if the other options too boring for you." Suggested Klaus, smirking. Jenna pinched him. "Hey! You really should stop doing that," said Klaus. "Or what? You can't compel me," she teased him, folding her arms on her chest. Klaus growled at her and she growled back.

Elijah chuckled. Jenna turned to the seat behind her. "Hi Elijah." She said in a smile. "Hello dear. I must say that the human you and the vampire you are two different people," said Elijah. "Which one is better?" asked Jenna. "Vampire. But you were really adorable human, though." Said Elijah. "Thanks," she said in a smile. "You're welcome." Said Elijah and got back to his book.

"Are you done flirting with my brother?" asked Klaus, frowning. "I wasn't flirting with him, don't get so jealous," said Jenna. "I am not jealous." Said Klaus, and turned away from her. Jenna wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his cheek. "I love you honey." She whispered in his ear.

Klaus turned to her and pulled her to his lap, looking in her eyes. "You do?" he asked quietly. "Very much." She replied. "I love you too," he whispered. Jenna kissed his lips softly and hugged him.

Elijah and Rebecca exchanged looks. This definitely not the brother they knew.

**Nine hours and a half or so later… **

The first thing that Jenna notice when they landed in Moscow was the snow. Everything around them was covered with soft white blanket.

"It so beautiful," said Jenna softly. Klaus smiled and kissed the back of her hand that he was holding.

Elijah showed up on the street with a black car. "You just bought it, didn't you?" asked Jenna. Elijah shrugged. Jenna rolled her eyes at him and they got in the car, putting the bags in the trunk.

"Where now?" asked Jenna. "First we get some rest in the house we have in Moscow, then we will find Roberta." Said Elijah. "You have a house in here?!" asked Jenna, shocked. "A mansion actually. We have a few all over the world." Said Klaus. Jenna looked at Stefan. "We are not that rich, we have some apartments all over the world, not mansions." Said Stefan. "Of course," said Jenna, frowned. The originals laughed.

* * *

The mansion was big. Built in a local stile it was beautiful. There was a big garden around it, with trees and flowers. Inside was a big living room with fire place and sofas, and dining room with a big table next to a kitchen. The bedrooms and the library were upstairs.

Chandeliers and paintings decorate the entire mansion. Some made by local artists, some made by Klaus.

Jenna stopped in the hallway upstairs. "Is something wrong my lovely?" asked Klaus holding their bags. "You painted this?" she asked, pointing at a big framed picture that hanged on the wall. It was a picture of a brown wolf, howling to a big full moon. "Yes. What do you think?" asked Klaus. "It's beautiful. Is it you?" she asked smiling. "Nope. Just a wild wolf." Answered Klaus. "Of course. Because you are such a domesticated wolf," she said sarcastically.

Klaus chuckled. "Come on; let's take you in to bed." Said Klaus. Jenna looked at him with a raised eyebrow, smirking. "Ho, you know what I meant," said Klaus, rolling his eyes at her. She laughed and followed him in to the room.

They did actually go to bed, making love for an hour or so before falling asleep.

Jenna was looking at peacefully sleeping Klaus. He looked so beautiful to her. "Jen'?" mumbled Klaus, his eyes still closed. "I am here honey," she said softly. "Good." He mumbled and drifted back to sleep. Jenna smiled, and continued watching him sleeps.

When Klaus finally wake up he didn't remember any of it. "You called me Jen'," said Jenna. "Really? I prefer my lovely," he said with a wide smile while putting on his shirt. Jenna rolled her eyes at him.

A moment later, Elijah was knocking at their door. "Nicklaus, Jenna. Roberta is here," said Elijah. "We will be there in a minute," said Klaus. "o.k." said Elijah and left.

"How is she looks like?" asked Jenna. Klaus avoided her eyes. "She looks nice," said Klaus. "Nicklaus," said Jenna. "Nick. I want you to call me Nick," said Klaus. "I will, when you look me in the eyes," said Jenna. He looked at her eyes. "She is young and gorgeous isn't she?" asked Jenna. Klaus sighed. "I love you," said Klaus. "So she is. Let's go now," said Jenna and left the room.

"Nick!" shouted a girl when they got in to the living room.

"Roberta," mumbled Jenna, annoyed.


	7. Roberta

**Hi,**

**I had it on my computer for ages, and suddenly I decided to finish it, so here you go :)**

**P.S.**

Thanks to simply-aly and the story "When One Has Forever". It gave me the idea of Klaus/Jenna.

**Chapter 7: Roberta **

Jenna stared at the lovely girl. She looked twenty years old. With a dark long hair and extremely blue eyes, she looked like a princess. "So you are a powerful witch?" asked Jenna. "Yep. My whole family made of witches, my parents, my grandparents, uncles and aunts and cousins, even my nieces and nephews." Said Roberta. "Great. And we are talking to you and not to the elders because…?" asked Jenna.

"Jenna." Said Elijah. "It's o.k. Elijah. The elders don't talk to vampires, or help them. I am more liberal." Said Roberta. "Great. I will be outside, Nicklaus." Said Jenna and left. "I will go with her." Said Stefan and left too.

"What wrong with her?" asked Roberta. "Jet leg," said Elijah. "Ho. So, how can I help?" asked Roberta. "Well, Nicklaus and Jenna, the girl that left, are together. It's wired, since my brother don't date," started Elijah.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Like this is the problem. I can't compel her, she fined me by some kind of inside feeling, and she makes me feel… and I wasn't feeling for a very long time." Said Klaus. "Don't forget that she is a very young vampire that capable to control her blood lust like very old vampires," Elijah added.

"Ha. Interesting. She made you spare of her life somehow did she?" asked Roberta. "I planned to kill her in the ritual to break my curse. In the end I killed another vampire instead." Said Klaus. "Well, I think you made an old legend to come true," said Roberta.

Klaus, Elijah and Rebecca stared at her. "There is a legend about me?" asked Klaus. "Yes. It's said that one day, a cold heart hybrid will spare over a life of a girl that will not be his kind, and that it will connect them in special ways, and that she will be the only exception of her kind." Said Roberta.

"Well, you did spare over her, and you are connected according to the fact that she find you by her heart." Said Rebecca. "She have full control of her need for blood, she can't be compelled by us," said Elijah. "She will have a baby," said Roberta. "Right," mumbled Klaus without full attention.

"Wait a second, what did you said?" asked Klaus, confused. "She will have a baby. She is special, different from her kind. Female vampires can't get pregnant, Jenna can. She is an exception." Said Roberta.

Jenna stand at the entrance of the living room, her mouth hang open with shock. "Jenna, how much did you hear?" asked Elijah softly. "Most of it," she whispered. She stared at Roberta and then at Klaus.

Their love means nothing. It was planned by legend and magic. It's not real.

Her eyes filled with tears and she ran out. "Jenna!" called Klaus and Stefan after her.

Klaus went out to the garden. He fined Jenna sitting behind a tree.

"Hey you," he said and sat next to her. Jenna didn't look at him. "It doesn't change anything," said Klaus. "How can you say that? Our connection based on legend and magic, it's not real." said Jenna with tears. "Of course it's real, it could have been any one, it could have been Roberta," said Klaus, teasing her a bit. She growled. Klaus chuckled. "I chose to spare on you, you were the one that made my plan changed." Said Klaus, wiping her tears with his hand.

She leaned on his chest, and he stroked her hair. "I want to go home," she mumbled. "Sure, we will sleep here tonight, and will go back home at the morning." Said Klaus. "I love you Nick," she mumbled. "I love you too, Jen'." Said Klaus. She chuckled.

At the morning they got back in the jet, leaving Roberta and Russia behind.


	8. Surprise

**Hi,**

**I had it on my computer for ages, and suddenly I decided to finish it, so here you go :)**

**P.S.**

Thanks to simply-aly and the story "When One Has Forever". It gave me the idea of Klaus/Jenna.

**Chapter 8: Surprise**

"So… what about the sex in the bathroom?" asked Klaus. They were in the air, flying back home. Jenna pinched him. "Hey!" wined Klaus. "You always do that," he complained. "You always deserved it," she replied. He frowned at her.

Jenna was daydreaming, she has some kind of a feeling she couldn't place. "Are you alright dear?" asked Elijah. Jenna turned in her seat to face him. "I don't know," she said. Klaus turned too. Elijah stared at him, Klaus stared back.

"What is it?" asked Jenna. "You smell different for a while by now, according to Nicklaus." Said Elijah. "What do you mean smell, and what that mean according to Nick? Only him got it?" asked Jenna. "Yes, I think it's something wolfy," said Elijah. "Smell of what?" asked Jenna looking at Klaus.

"Common wolves know when a female is pregnant; they can smell it on her. Well… It's not so different about werewolves or hybrid for that matter." Said Klaus quietly. Jenna blinked rapidly, shocked.

"You are saying that I am pregnant?" asked Jenna. "I don't know. Maybe." Answered Klaus. Jenna turned back to her sit and Klaus did the same. "Crap." Mumbled Jenna.

Klaus looked at her for a moment and then lowered his stare. He never actually though about kids, because he was sure he can't have any. Now… he is going to have one, and Jenna looks like she doesn't want to have his baby.

Klaus was surprise to feel wetness in his eyes.

"Nick? Hey…" said Jenna softly and pulled him to her arms. Klaus buried his face in her shoulder. Jenna stroked his hair. "What's wrong honey?" she asked softly. Klaus said nothing and just leaned closer to her body.

Elijah looked at them. He was a bit worried about his brother.

Jenna kept stroking his hair. She could hear his soft cry. "Shhh… its o.k." she whispered. Klaus curled deeper in her arms. "Don't cry honey, everything is going to be alright," she said kissing the top of his head.

After a while Klaus inhaled deeply, his head resting on her chest, and his face still wet from his tears. Jenna wiped his face with her hand. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" asked Jenna. Klaus shook his head. "No?" she asked. He shook his head again. "O.k. you don't have to," she said softly and kissed his head. Klaus closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Klaus didn't wake up, not even when the jet landed in Chicago. Jenna looked at Elijah. "Sister, will you get the car closer? I need to get our sleeping brother in it." Said Elijah. Rebecca nodded and went to get the car.

Jenna was cradling sleeping Klaus in her arms at the back seat, wandering what made him so upset.

"Where are we going?" asked Jenna. Elijah looked at her trough the rear view mirror, "I am not sure, I was about to ask you if you want to go to a doctor," said Elijah. "Oh o.k. we will need to compel him, thought," said Jenna. "Of course," said Elijah in a smile.

"Then where?" asked Jenna. "I don't know; would you like to go home?" asked Elijah. She looked down at sleeping Klaus and then at Stefan. "Would Nick be safe there?" asked Jenna. Rebecca giggled. "No one will be stupid enough to try and hurt him," said Rebecca.

Elijah shared a look with Jenna.

"I understands your worries my dear, he is not the same Nicklaus we know," said Elijah. Jenna nodded. "Elijah, Nick will always be Nick, no one can get to him," said Rebecca. "I could have if I wanted. After our first night together, I woke up early and he was still asleep, I could have ripped his heart out if I wanted to," said Jenna. "Point taken," said Rebecca dryly.

"He will be fine," said Elijah, parking in front of a privet clinic in Chicago.

"Nick, wake up," said Jenna. He startled and looked at her. "Where are we?" he asked, confused. "A privet clinic in Chicago, we are going to make a pregnancy test," said Jenna. "Why?" asked Klaus, remembering her reaction to the baby option on the plane, she doesn't want it.

"What do you mean why?" asked Elijah. "Why don't just do an abortion?" asked Klaus. Rebecca gasped. Stefan and Elijah looked at him like he was crazy. Jenna frowned. Something didn't fit.

"Nick what's going on? You are talking about an abortion, but you look like just the idea is killing you," said Jenna. "You don't want to have my baby," he stated. She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What got you to this conclusion?" asked Jenna. "Your reaction on the plane when we talked about it," said Klaus. "I was shocked; I already accepted the fact that I am not going to have children long ago, before I even met you," said Jenna.

"Really? Why? You were a young human," said Rebecca. "Too many bad exes, and inheritance of two teenagers," said Jenna. Klaus chuckled quietly. Jenna smiled and warped him in her arms.

"I love you Nick, and no one will be more happy then me to have your baby," whispered Jenna. He hugged her tight. Rebecca snorted and everyone turned to look at her. "I am sure Roberta would be as happy as you are to have his baby," said Rebecca. Jenna's growl was unmistakable, only the idea made her furious.

"Sister," said Elijah in a groan. "What? It was a joke," said Rebecca. "Not funny," said Jenna and got out of the car, Klaus following her step.

* * *

Stefan and Rebecca stayed in the car while Elijah chose to join Klaus and Jenna.

They went in to the waiting room as the doctor came out from one of the rooms.

Elijah tilted his head at the young woman. She was talking to the receptionist, not paying attention to the new comers until she turns around and Elijah gasps.

Jenna and Klaus looked at him.

The young doctor froze on the spot. She had long blond hair, deep green eyes, and quite delicate face and body.

"Brother?" asked Klaus.

"I know her," was Elijah's only reply.

* * *

Jenna chose to take the situation to her own hands. "Hi, I am Jenna, this is Nick, and you obviously know Elijah, so why don't we get in to your office and talk?" said Jenna. The doctor nodded. And after a few more words to the receptionist she led them to her office.

It was quite big, with sofas on one side, and desk and chairs on the other. On the desk were computer's screen and some papers, on the wall was a small books' shelf, next to a framed doctor's diploma. There were two more doors other than the one they entered trough. One led to a bathroom, the other to a test room.

"Something to drink?" asked the doctor, showing them to the sofas. "No thank you," said Elijah softly. She looked at Jenna and Klaus. They shook their heads. She sighed and sat down across from Elijah, folding her legs beneath her body, which made Elijah smile.

"Brother?" asked Klaus again.

"This is Eliana Black, well, doctor Eliana Black," said Elijah in a smile. "Well that doesn't explain anything," said Klaus. "Elijah and I started dating about ten years ago, we were together for a year before he was needed elsewhere," said Eliana. Jenna and Klaus looked at Elijah with a raised eyebrow. He smirked.

"She was fifteen," stated Jenna. Eliana chuckled. They turned to her. "It's not the only scandalous part in the story," said Eliana. "You mean other than minor-adult relationship and thousand years old vampire- fifteen years old human relationship?" asked Klaus. She smirked and looked at Elijah. They turned to him again.

"I was her history teacher," said Elijah. Jenna and Klaus blinked rapidly. Than they turned to Eliana. "What? He was the hot new teacher, can you blame me?" asked Eliana. Elijah chuckled.

"Who made the first move? Scratched that, how do you make the first move in this situation?" asked Jenna. "Well, we can thank to… What was her name? Your redhead friend," said Elijah. "Kelly Jonas, she dared me, told me that I don't have the guts to go and kiss him, right there in the school," said Eliana.

Jenna gaped. "You didn't," she said. Eliana chuckled. "I did, in the middle of the parking lot, after school, in front of most of the students, some of the teachers and parents, ho and the principal of course," said Eliana.

Klaus chuckled. "What did you do brother?" asked Klaus. "Kissed her back of course," said Elijah with a smirk. Eliana laughed. "It was a great kiss until the principal interfered," said Eliana, wrinkling her nose. "He kicked both of you out?" guessed Jenna. "No, I took the blame so he wouldn't get fired, I got two weeks of suspension, but it's not what I meant. The principal pulled Elijah away and he bit my tongue in the process," said Eliana. Klaus laughed and Jenna joined him, remembering their own kiss-tongue bite incident.

"It was quite great two weeks afterward," said Elijah. "Elijah spent his free time of those two weeks in my bedroom," stated Eliana with a grin. "And the whole year too," said Elijah, grinning too.

"So why did you separated?" asked Jenna. Eliana shrugged, "Elijah said he have something to do, and promise to come back as soon as he can," said Eliana, and then threw a cushion at Elijah, it hit his face.

"Hey! I did come back," he protested. "Nine years later, accidently," said Eliana. He made a face. She chuckled. "So… what happened with you in the last nine years?" asked Klaus what he knew his brother doesn't dare to ask.

"Well, I graduated from school, got in to medicine school, I recently graduated from there, first of my class, and I work in here in the last three months," said Eliana. "Husband? Kids?" asked Klaus.

"Nicklaus!" called Jenna and Elijah together. Eliana giggled. "Nope; no husband, no kids, no fiancée, no boyfriend. Did I cover it all?" asked Eliana in a smile.

Elijah noticed some sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, sorry," said Klaus. She chuckled, "no problem."

* * *

"So, how can I help you guys?" asked Eliana. "We want a pregnancy test," said Jenna. "You are a vampire," stated Eliana. Jenna nodded and told her everything.

Eliana looked at Klaus. "You are a complicated kid," said Eliana. Elijah couldn't stop laughing at Klaus face. Even Jenna giggled a little bit.

"Come on," said Eliana, leading them in to attached testing room.

* * *

Eliana pulled out some forms and asked Jenna to fill them.

After that was done, she started to ask her own questions.

"If you are pregnant, how long you think it may be?" asked Eliana. "Two months tops," said Jenna. "O.k. go lay down over there, I will skip the blood test because I don't believe it needed in this case," said Eliana, leading Jenna to a bed.

Eliana put some gel on Jenna exposed belly and she jumped. "It's cold," she answered to the men's stares. Eliana started to move a stick over Jenna belly.

Elijah was standing right behind her and she couldn't prevent the shudders she felt over her spine or the rapid heartbeat she knew all of them could hear.

Eliana cleared her throat. "Well, the embryo seems alright, and about eight weeks' old, congratulations," said Eliana and gave Jenna some paper towels to clean up.

Klaus smiled brightly and Jenna giggled before kissing him.

Eliana turned around and bumped against Elijah's chest. They just stared one another. "We will meet you out side, brother," said Klaus. "Thank you Eliana," said Jenna before following Klaus without waiting for a response.

* * *

Elijah stared down at Eliana. For a moment she avoided his gaze, but when green finally met brown, something exploded in their hearts.

Elijah captured her lips with his. He felt like he is on fire. Eliana slipped her tongue in to his mouth and moan. How much she missed him, how much she missed his touch.

She had others after him of course, but not only he was her first love, he was her everything. She couldn't avoid compering her boyfriends to him in every aspect, in kisses, in intelligence, in looks and even in bed. Every man in a suit made her heart jump.

The true was that Elijah wanted to come back, he almost did two years after he left; she was eighteen at the time. But he couldn't make himself to do it, too scared of rejection, or worst, dragging her in to his dangerous complicated life. He had no idea that she hoped he will come back.

Their clothes dropped one by one to the floor, leaving them with no more barriers. Elijah laid her down on the floor, kissing any part of the so familiar body.

They made love passionately on the floor, continuing from where they left, like there wasn't nine years of separation from the last time they met.

* * *

"God, couldn't you warn us when you got back in to the car?" asked Rebecca. "No one told you to eavesdrop, sister," said Klaus. She made a face.

"Now what?" asked Stefan. "Now we wait for Elijah, and then we will see," said Klaus. "What do you mean?" asked Rebecca. "He love that little one, he really do," said Klaus. "Elijah always loves someone now and then," said Rebecca. Klaus shook his head. "Not like this, the look in his eyes… I never saw it before, not with Tatia, not with Catharina, not even with that witch two hundred years ago, Celeste," said Klaus. "That strong? Wow," said Rebecca in awe.

* * *

Elijah was holding Eliana against his chest.

"Now what?" she asked. "I don't know," whispered Elijah. "You need to go, right?" she asked sadly. "I don't want to choose, please don't make me choose between my family and you, please," he almost whimpered.

She kissed his lips softly and started to get dress.

_I will never do that to you, love_

* * *

Elijah got in the car. This time Jenna and Klaus was at the front seat while Rebecca and Elijah joined Stefan in the back.

Elijah was sitting quietly until he noticed that they weren't moving.

"What are you waiting for?" ask Elijah. "For you to get out," said Klaus. Elijah stared at him blankly. "I don't understand," said Elijah finally. "We are heading home, to Mystic Falls, you may have had a home there once, but not anymore, your home is here, where your heart is, with Eliana," explained Jenna softly.

"But I can't-"

"You are not choosing between family and love brother, you have both. You know where we are going to be, and we know where you are going to be, and we will meet now and then, and there is phone, e-mail, Facebook and Skype, it's all much easier in this century," said Klaus. Jenna chuckled.

"Thank you," said Elijah softly.

He got out of the car, his siblings and Jenna following him to say good bye.

"I promise to be there at the birth," he whispered to Jenna while hugging her. "I will kill you if you miss it," said Jenna, kissing his cheek and stroking his hair. He chuckled.

"Take care brother," said Klaus in their short hug. "You too, all three of you, and watch Rebecca." Said Elijah.

"Hey! I am more than capable to watch myself," said Rebecca. "Are you sure baby sister?" teased Klaus and she growled at him.

Elijah chuckled while hugging her tight. "Until we meet again…" started Elijah. She just nodded.

"Always and forever," said Rebecca, pulling Klaus in to the tripled hug.

"Always and forever," agreed her brothers.


	9. Epilogue

**Hi,**

**Last chapter! hope you like it :)**

*Thanks to simply-aly and the story "When One Has Forever". It gave me the idea of Klaus/Jenna.

**P.S.**

**Soon you will be able to read the story of Elijah and Eliana. Look for the story: Ten Years Or So Ago**

**Chapter 9: ****Epilogue**

It was exactly one year and seven months later, Sophia Miranda Mikaelson's first birthday party. The mansion that Klaus built in town was decorated with ribbons and colorful balloons, courtesy of Rebecca. In the living room was a table covered with drinks, food and of course the big birthday's cake.

Apparently Jenna being pregnant wasn't a onetime thing, because now she was carrying Klaus' second child.

After getting back and telling everything that happened to them, Elena decided to leave, while Jeremy staid, he accepted that his aunt was happy, and that's was what important.

Alaric was fine too after getting a new girlfriend.

Stefan and Damon decided to stick around.

* * *

Sophia was playing on the carpet in the living room, with her father's blue eyes and her mother's light brown hair she was beautiful.

Jenna dressed her in a perfect little dress, and she still didn't care much. She preferred playing with her toys.

Family and friends came in.

Klaus already un-daggered Finn and Kol, and they went to travel in their own ways, but of course came with presents and dates to their niece birthday party.

Rebecca was still there in the big mansion that Klaus built in town.

The doorbell rang and Klaus was the one to open it.

"Happy birthday!" called Eliana and Elijah.

Klaus froze.

"I told you we should have told them first on Skype," said Eliana. "Come on in, let's talk in the study," said Klaus.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Klaus as the door to the study closed.

Elijah sighed. "Two months ago I went to pick her up from the clinic, it was quite late, and I was late too," started Elijah.

"Someone stabbed me, in the chest and stomach, Elijah got there two minutes later and gave me his blood but…" she shrugged.

"It was too late, and she died in my arms with my blood in her system, and that's it," said Elijah.

"How are you dealing with this life?" asked Klaus. "Fine, Elijah found a witch that made me a daylight ring," she said, with a grin, showing him her ring.

Klaus stared at the ring. "It awfully looks like an engagement ring," said Klaus. Elijah rolled his eyes at him. "That's because it is," said Eliana. "Congrats," said Klaus with a grin. "Thanks," said Eliana.

"Come on, let's join to the party, I want to see my niece," said Elijah, grabbing Eliana's hand and leading her to the living room.

* * *

It was a good party.

After Sophia fell asleep and Jenna put her in her bed, the Mikaelson family sat to drink and talk in to the night.

Jenna leaned against Klaus's chest. He caresses her belly with a smile.

"I love you Nick," whispered Jenna. "I love you too, Jen'," whispered Klaus back.

Sometimes it's good when the plan is changed.


End file.
